Lincoln Loud
Lincoln is one of the main protagonist of Loud House: Inuyasha Biography At 11 years old, Lincoln is both the middle child, and the only son of the Loud family. He attends the 5th grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. As revealed in "Not a Loud", Lincoln was born in the limousine of the President of the United States. After Vanzilla broke down, the President's limo picked up the Loud parents on the way to delivery. When in the car, Lincoln needed to get out then, so the President tried to deliver Lincoln, but fainted. Lincoln was delivered by the First Lady of the United States. Lincoln often speaks to the viewers about how he gets around his often-chaotic household, the insane antics of his sisters, and other things he does. He possesses a habit of reading comics, manga, and novels in his underwear. Along with Lucy, he's the quietest of the 11 Loud siblings. Then, ever since he discovered Tessaiga, he learned to be more mature step by step while racing Tarakudo for the Oni Masks, which were the prisons of the Oni Generals made by his ancestor: Toga. Personality Lincoln is a good-hearted and well meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a boy his age. His favorite comics are Ace Savvy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH, as seen in "For Bros About to Rock" and "Yes Man". He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means making himself look like a fool, as seen in "Making the Case" and in "Sleuth or Consequences". Lincoln's best friends are Clyde, Zach, Rusty, Liam, and Ronnie Anne. His second and third group of best friends are Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as the Rainbooms and Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Vook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin, also known as W.I.T.C.H. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with other kids, but the rest of his social life has not really been explored and it's been revealed that when he tries to make new friends they're always being mean to him, as seen in "Save the Date" and "Hand-Me-Downer". He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates, which was shown in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". But it later changed after he finally met his Japanese Grandparents: Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi. Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes wrong. Also he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. His greatest fear is the family falling apart, as shown in "Butterfly Effect", along with being hated by his sisters, as shown in "Making the Case". His second greatest fear is evil spreading total chaos, darkness, deaths and destruction across the world, like Tarakudo and his Oni Generals and the Shadowkhan Tribes or Simon and Snarf or Daolon Wong or even Drago using his Demon Sorcerer Aunts and Uncles Dark Demon Chi along with his own Fire Demon Sorcerer Chi. Lincoln even shown that he has a fear of losing his cousins: Sarah Whitney and Sabrina Spellman and his close friend (and possibly future girlfriend to be) Ronnie Anne to evil kind of demons along with Oni Demons and Demon Sorcerers, like Tarakudo and his generals and their Shadowkhan in "Half Mask-Spoiled Lola" or Shendu in "Ancestor known by Krampus and Shendu". Something that Lincoln has shown is that he is a multi-faceted person. Thanks to a life of living with ten sisters, each with a different personality, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them, and help them with their activities without a problem. Living in a female dominated family caused him to develop typically feminine traits, like kindness, sensitivity, cooking, beauty pageant knowledge, and sewing skills. Then ever since he learned to wield Tessaiga before giving it back to Inuyasha, Lincoln learned to be a great swordsman. Afterwards, Lincoln discovers his Dom Powers, inherited from Toga and recently and currently uses it, even when after he and Inuyasha's group met the Brotherhood of the Tofu, when Yugo taught Lincoln to make his own portals like an Eliatrope. He also is currently learning about demons and many ways of fighting evil under Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Myoga, Totosai, Yugo, the Eliatrope, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H.'s influence. Lincoln is also a very accepting, compassionate and respectful person, as he shows no ill will towards Clyde's adoptive gay parents, or CJ's Down Syndrome. Lincoln also shows this to Inuyasha being a Half-Demon along with Sesshomaru and Toga and Shippo and Kirara being full demon, knowing there are demons and Half-Demons like them with a kind hearted side and fight to protect others they care about. He even shows no ill to the Rainbooms who possess geodes that possess magic from Equestria or W.I.T.C.H., who wield magic connected to Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence from the Heart of Kandrakar, while knowing both the Heart of Kandrakar and the geodes were made from the fangs of Toga just like Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Appearance Like most of the characters, Lincoln’s very skinny, and has a large, round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. Since the day he met Tessaiga, then later Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Lincoln found out that his white hair was inherited from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru along with their father: Toga. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. Like some of his sisters, he also has grayish purple eyelids. In "Making the Case", it is revealed that he has one strand of chest hair. In "The Whole Picture", Lincoln had grown his first mustache hair. His white hair is a very unique feature that Lincoln has while inherited it from Toga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He's the only one in the family with this hair color before he learned about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Toga, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is black, and as of "Spell It Out", it is proven to be her natural color). Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. His sleepwear is an orange nightshirt with matching pants, but sometimes he wears an orange t-shirt and his underwear. His swimsuit is a pair of orange trunks. He always reads his comic books in white briefs and socks, but on some occasions, he reads his comic books in his full outfit. Ever since he and Inuyasha's group met the Rainbooms in "Rainboom Magic", Rarity came up with making Lincoln a Japanese kimono that has his respective color while having the appearance of Inuyasha's Fire Rat Rope kimono. His winter outfit consists of a red coat, with red gloves, a brown hat, and brown boots. He also wears brown ice skates. Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Dom Power Category:Dog Demon-Related Category:White hair-Character Category:Protector Category:Warrior in Training